True Supernatural Stories
by TravelingMystery
Summary: A compilation of stories based on true events, turned into Supernatural short stories. Each chapter will feature a different story, usually centered around my brother and I.
1. Taking the 'Fun' out of Funerals

This story is based on a true story of my brother and I, when I was five and he was nine. Someone said it sounded like Sam and Dean as kids, so I decided to write it out. Some parts of the story aren't quite accurate, and family names have been changed. Some of the plot may seem a little jumpy. I apologize for that, this happened 14 years ago, so some of the memory has blurred a little.  
Also, for the story to work, Mary is still alive.  
Enjoy!

Sam looked down at the pinecone in his small fist. He frowned when he saw it and tugged, with his free hand, at the long black sleeve of the small suit he was forced into. He looked up to his mom. "Mom, why are we here?" he asked. Mary rested her hand on his shoulder. "I told you, Sam. We're here for Grandma's funeral. That's why you insisted on bringing the pinecone." He nodded and looked around the room, full of people in nice clothes. He saw a few people he knew, but he didn't see his great grandma. "Where is she?" he asked again. Mary sighed softly, having tried to explain death to a five year old for the past week. "She's in the coffin up there, Sam." She said as she pointed at it. "When we go up to see her, you can put the pinecone in with her." He smiled down at the pinecone. "Ok, mom." He said. He had always loved giving pinecones to his great grandmother. They were small and easy for him to carry, and his grandmother loved getting pinecones from him. The best thing about it was the abundance of pine cones on the sidewalks outside. It was always easy for Sam to find the perfect pinecone to give to his great grandma.

Sam and Dean followed their mom into the room and took a seat. A few minutes into the service, Sam started getting fidgety. His grandmother, the daughter of his great grandmother who's service it was, sat beside him and showed him how to fold a handkerchief into a baby. Sam sat quietly through most of the service as he held the pine cone and the baby. When it was their turn to go up to the coffin to say goodbye, Sam smiled when he saw his great grandma sleeping inside it. "Grandma, how are you sleeping? People are being noisy." He said. He held out the pinecone to her. "I brought you a pinecone." His smile turned to a frown when his great grandma didn't respond. "Grandma, wake up." He said. His mother took the pinecone from him and set it down in the coffin beside the woman. "She can't wake up now, Sam" she said. "She's n Heaven with the angels." Sam started to cry as the realization set in that he wouldn't see his grandmother again. His mom took the handkerchief that was still folded like a person and quickly unfolded it to dry his tears. Sam started crying harder because the baby was gone. Mary sighed and carried Sam down the hallway to the lunch room, holding onto Dean's hand to keep him close, though he was being unusually well behaved.

As they sat together in the room set out with a potluck and were picking at their lunch, a man came by with a box of toys and stopped by Sam and Dean. "My name is Bill. Helen was my mother." He said with a sad smile as he kneeled down. "Before she died, she packed this box and asked me to pass out her toys to the kids here. Would you like to choose one?" Dean instantly turned to Mary for permission, but Sam shook his head and pressed his face into Mary's side. "I'm not supposed to take things from strangers." The man blinked in surprise and looked at Mary. "Yes, that's true." He said. "But your mom knows me." Mary rubbed Sam's back softly. "It's ok, Sam" she said. "He is your father's uncle. I know him, and it's ok to take a toy." She turned to Dean. "Yes, you may choose one as well Dean." Dean leapt out of his seat and looked in the box. Dean instantly pulled out a small black cat. "I want this one." He said and turned to the man. "Is that ok?" The man smiled and nodded at him. "Of course it is. What about you, Sam?" Sam looked at the toys before slowly reaching in and pulling out a small pink rabbit. He hugged it to his chest, and started crying again. It smelled like his great grandma.

Mary sighed softly and stood up when Sam had started crying again. "Come on, Sam." She said. "Let's go outside and calm down." Sam shook his head. "No. I want to go home" he choked out through the tears. Mary reached for Dean's hand and lifted Sam, who had just started screaming. "Sam, stop yelling." She said as she grabbed his handkerchief to wipe his face again. "My head hurts." He screamed as he continued to cry. Mary rubbed her head softly, trying to stay calm. "It's because you're crying so much today. If you stop crying your head will stop hurting" She said. Sam shook his head. "No." He hiccupped as he continued to cry. Mary turned to check on Dean, but as soon as she turned, she saw Dean throw up. Mary pinched the bridge of her nose and poked her head back inside the lunch room, and called for John's brother. "Troy, can you come here, please?" Soon, a round bellied man with a teddy bear face came outside. "What is it?" He asked. Mary gestured to where Dean had been sick, and where Sam was still crying and holding his head. "Do you mind if I drop them off at your house so they can sleep it off?" she asked. "I don't want to drive an hour and a half with two sick kids." Troy smiled at her and shook his head. "You stay here and rest. I'll take them home for you and get them settled." He said. "Then I'll be back here." Mary sighed in relief and squeezed Troy's shoulder. "Thank you" She said.

Once Troy had gotten the boys back to his house, he soon realized that Dean had a fever. He got the young boy to ly down with a cool washcloth on his forehead before tucked Sam in for a nap, figuring that Sam was just more emotionally exhausted than physically sick. After he saw to it that both boys were tucked in and napping, he got back in his car and drove the three miles back to the funeral home. The boys would be fine by themselves for the time being. They knew the way around their uncle's house, and the funeral service ended in a little more than an hour. They could handle being alone until then.

Sam wasn't sure how long he slept, but when he woke up, he felt much better. He went to grab his pink rabbit which had fallen out of his arms as he slept when he saw he had Dean's black cat beside it on the ground. He wondered how it got there before he remembered his mom handing it to Sam as Dean was getting sick so it stayed clean. Sam crawled out of bed and after dropping to the floor from the adult sized bed, he grabbed Dean's toy and went to the next room to give it to him. He frowned when he saw Dean sweating as he laid on the bed. "Bean?" he said softly. "I brought you your cat." He tucked the toy into Dean's arms. "You feel hot." He said. Dean nodded. "I'm suck." He mumbled. "Sammy, can you please do me a favor?" Sam nodded. He knew there were still things he couldn't do, like tie his shoes, or reach the light switches, but he knew that Dean would only ask him to do things that he could do. "Of course, Dean." He said. Dean reached out and pointed to an empty cup besides the bed. "Can you please get me more water?" He asked weakly. Sam nodded, and took the cup. He ran to the kitchen with it, and set it down by the sink before he found the step stool that his uncle kept in the kitchen. After dragging the stool to the sink, Sam carefully filled the glass with cold water and brought it to Dean, the cup shaking slightly as he slowly walked holding it firmly in his two small hands.

He carefully set it down beside Dean where it had been before and smiled at Dean when he only spilled a little setting it down. Dean smiled weakly up at him and handed him the washcloth from his forehead. Sam frowned when he felt how warm it was. "Can you now please go run this under cold water in the bathroom and then squeeze out most of the water? So it is cold, but not dripping water." He said to Sam. Sam nodded. "Like mom makes for dads headaches" asked Sam. "Exactly," said Dean. Sam nodded and walked down the hall to the bathroom before trying to make the washcloth cold without dripping water. It took him a few tries to get it right, but then he brought the washcloth back to Dean and carefully folded it before gently setting it on his brother's forehead and leaning down to kiss the top of Dean's head. Dean smiled softly and pulled Sam close to him. "I love you, Sam." He said softly. Sam smiled and sat on the bed beside Dean, playing with the toy cat. "I love you too, Bean."

That was how their mom and uncle found them an hour later. Mary called John to say that she would be late because the boys were sick. Sam couldn't hear his father's response at the time, but later his mom informed him that John had been angry that she hadn't stopped to drive two sick children 80 miles. That didn't matter to her, though. Walking in, and Seeing Sam sitting on the edge of the bed where he could easily tell if Dean needed more water, or a cool washcloth and Dean telling stories to his younger brother was worth John yelling. He could yell all he wanted. In the years to come, the memory of Sam taking care of Dean would always be a favorite memory of hers.


	2. The Fight

When Sam was seven, he woke up one night to hear John slamming a cupboard. He covered his ears as he heard John shout a bad word, and instantly rolled off his bed to hide underneath it where no one could reach him. His family didn't know why he hated yelling so much. He had a secret reason to hate it, and yelling scared him because of it. He lay under his bed covering his ears and clenching his eyes shut tightly, trying to make the fighting stop. It wasn't the only fight that his parents had, but it was definitely the worst. He tried not to listen to the fighting, but it was so loud that he couldn't block it out. "If you love Jasmine so much, why don't you go live with her?" his mom snapped at John. Sam winced as he heard John throw something. Based on the sound, it sounded like a metal bowl. "Maybe I will." John replied. Mary couldn't keep from laughing darkly. "Did you know she's a lesbian, John? Everyone but you knows it. How's that fit into your secret plan to leave me for her?"

Sam curled his knees up to his chest as his small body shook with the intensity of his crying. He didn't realize at first that his bedroom door had been opened until he saw Dean peering at him under the bed. Dean already knew exactly where to find Sam. It was where he always hid when he was upset. When he saw Sam covering his ears, Dean pulled Sam's pillows off the bed and showed him how to block the crack at the bottom of the door. It didn't get rid of all the noise, but it definitely helped. Once the door was blocked off, Dean grabbed Sam's blanket and sat down on the ground, and held out his arms for Sam. Sam quickly crawled into them. Dean wrapped the blanket around Sam and held onto him tightly. "You're ok, Sam." Sam shook his head and buried his face in Dean's chest. Dean nodded and kissed the top of Sam's head. "I'll protect you, Sam."

Sam doesn't remember falling asleep, but he figures he fell asleep in Dean's arms. He woke up tucked into bed clutching a toy of Dean's that he liked. He sleepily leaves his room, and hesitantly makes his way to the kitchen. It has been cleaned up from their fight. John is standing there and informs Sam that Mary is at work, and John will be taking Sam and Dean out for ice cream. Sam rushes to go get dressed, and soon is sitting in the car excitedly as John drives his sons to the ice cream shop at the mall. After they have their ice cream, John tells his boys that he and Mary are getting divorced, and they won't live as a family anymore. Dean tries to ask about visitation, but John just says he doesn't know. Sam's stomach churns, and he sets his ice cream cone down, no longer in the mood to eat it. After that, Sam falls into a silence in his own little world that seems as if no one can reach him. He won't talk, eat, or even look at any of his family members.

The day after John told them he and Mary were getting a divorce, Mary is at work again, and John locks himself in his bedroom all day leaving his boys to fend for their selves. Sam makes his way to the kitchen, and sees Dean making himself breakfast. He watches carefully at the simple breakfast Dean makes. It's toast with syrup on it. When he sees Sam watching him, he makes turns back to the toaster and makes some for Sam as well. It was all that Sam would eat for the next two weeks, even after he had recovered and started speaking again. Dean called it 'Poor man's French toast.' Sam didn't understand the name at the time, but that wasn't important. Dean helped him make it, and it was tasty.


	3. Fishing

I live in Oregon. I know Sam and Dean are from Kansas, but let's just pretend they have an ocean.

I said in the first chapter I think that Troy was John's brother. I made a mistake. He is Mary's brother.

Each chapter is a small stand-alone story, and doesn't take place immediately after the previous one.

The only things I own are the characters not from the show. Any recognizable character is not my property.

Any similarities to real people from the OC's is coincidence.

-  
Sam grinned excitedly as he sniffed the sea air. He looked around at all the boats, trying to figure out which one he and Dean would be going on. Mary was taking them out with their uncle for a day on the boat. Sam knew they were going crabbing, but he was more interested in the animals that he could see, than the idea of the ones he hadn't. As soon as they got to the boat, their uncle Troy announced that he needed to do some work on his boat to get things ready, and it would be about 30 minutes before they were ready to go. Sam's face started to fall, but jut then his uncle handed him a large grocery bag. It was so heavy Sam had trouble lifting it. He sat it down and looked inside to see several cans of sardines. Before he could ask what he was supposed to do with them, Troy pointed over to an area by the stairs leading from the docks back to the sidewalk and told Sam to go toss a few in the water there.

Dean went with Sam excitedly, and wouldn't tell Sam what was happening. Sam opened one of the cans, and gagged when he smelled it, holding it as far away from his nose as he could. "Dean, this is gross!" he whined. "I don't wanna smell it." Dean just laughed. "Trust me Sam, you'll like this." Sam huffed but went along with it. When he got to the area of the dock that his uncle had pointed out, Sam held his breath before he tossed in three of the sardines. At first he didn't know what was going on, but just then the water started churning. Sam gasped as a sea lion popped up out of the water. Sam spun around and soon he realized that there were four sea lions there already, and two more swimming over from the rocks by the land. Sam started laughing and throwing the sardines out to them as hard as he could. Dean smiled as he saw his little brother having so much fun. Dean took a can for himself and started feeding the sea lions as well.

When they had run out of sardines, Dean walked Sam back towards their uncle's boat. As they rounded the corner on the dock, Dean stopped to point to someone pulling a crab pot into his boat. "See Sammy, that's what you and I will be doing." He said. The man smiled at Sam and Dean as they watched. Sam gasped when the crab pot was out of the water and he could see inside of it. There were about ten large crabs inside it, and there was a severed fish head that looked to be as big as the crab. Sam looked up at Dean as his jaw dropped. "Dean, he caught a fish head!" Sam shouted. The man started laughing so hard that he had to hold onto the boat to keep from falling off the dock. Sam frowned in confusion up at Dean, who much to his disappointment was also grinning like Sam had said something funny. "That's his bait, Sam." He said. "That's how he's luring the crab into the pot." Sam nodded slightly. "Oh." He said softly. Of course that made much more sense, but it wasn't nearly as exciting. He had been imagining all sorts of creatures that might be in the water since he saw the sea lions, and a man using a fish head as bait was a lot less exciting than a giant squid that ate all of a fish but its head. Dean chuckled softly and rested a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Come on, Sam." He said. "Now it's our turn to go catch some crab." He grinned. Yep, this would definitely be a fishing trip to remember with Sam along for the first time.


	4. Double Digits

**NOTE: This chapter contains some adult language and is rated T for teen.**

Sam is now ten, and has an idea of how bis perfect birthday will be. Sadly, his actual birthday is about as far from what he expected as possible.

Sam couldn't help but smile as he woke up. The air smelled sweet and warm. Instantly he knew that his father was baking his birthday cake. It was Sam's tenth birthday, and ever since John and Mary got divorced two years earlier, Sam had the feeling that his father was trying to win Sam over. He already loved his father, and didn't understand why he did what he did, but John had agreed to let Sam have a party with six people over, and he was making Sam's birthday cake. In Sam's mind, today was going to be the best day ever.

Sam quickly got dressed and made his way to the kitchen, stopping in the doorway so he wouldn't be in his father's way. "Where's Dean?" he asked. "I don't see him." John turned around when he heard Sam. "Dean's at a friend's house. He didn't want to be surrounded by ten year olds. You know how fourteen year olds are." Sam didn't, but he wasn't going to say so. He lightly scratched his head as he moved into the kitchen a little more to look at the cake that John had just pulled out of the oven. Sam smiled again when he saw it. "We're still having the party?" he asked. John sighed softly and nodded. "Yes Sam. I have told you at least ten times before. We are having a party, and something like five of your friends are coming over." "Six" Sam said absentmindedly as he looked to the clock. "When will they be here?" John grabbed the note on which he had written down the plan for the day for just this occasion. Sam looked down at the list and saw that his guests should arrive at 10:30. Sam checked the time and seeing that it was only 8:45 he decided to make breakfast.

While Sam was eating his breakfast, John's phone rang. "Hello?" he answered it as he worked on making the frosting. After a few seconds he nodded and said "Alright, I'll tell him. Thank you for calling me." Sam perked up as John hung up the phone. "Who was that?" he asked. "That was Tyler's mom. Tyler isn't feeling well, and won't be able to come." Sam nodded, and lowered his head as he continued to eat. "Well, five friends being here is still good" He thought to himself.

After breakfast Sam went to the living room to watch TV. He had just situated himself on the couch when he heard John's phone ring again, and frowned when it was the exact same conversation. John poked his head into the living room. "Ryan has a family emergency, and won't be able to show up" Sam nodded slightly. "Thanks, Dad" he said. At 10:15, Sam went and stood by the door to greet the remaining party guests. After about ten minutes John came in to find him. "Michael and David's little sister is sick" John told Sam. Sam's face fell. That left only two friends. "So they aren't coming?" he asked sadly. John shook his head. "Their mom doesn't want to leave her alone to drop them off." He said. Sam sighed but nodded, starting to have a bad feeling about his party.

By 10:45, Sam came back into the kitchen to find John. "Did you get a call from either Erik or Zach?" John raised an eyebrow. "No, I'm surprised they haven't shown up." John pulled out Sam's school directory to find the phone numbers for the two boys, and upon calling their parents he learned that Zach's family had forgotten and was out of town, and Erik was grounded, and not allowed to attend. Sam turned to go to his room when he heard that none of his guests would be showing up even though all of them had called to confirm. John stopped him. "It'll be ok, Sam" he said. "You and I will still have a good day." Sam smiled half-heartedly when John said that. There wasn't much that he would rather do, but spending his birthday at home with just his dad who was prone to extreme mood swings wasn't how he wanted to spend his tenth birthday. Sam and John watched a movie together and Sam went to his room to reed. While he was in his room, John came and knocked on the door before immediately opening it. "Tyler's mom came by to drop this off" John said and handed Sam a present. Sam opened it slowly being careful not to tear the paper. He smiled when he saw a copy _of Ishmael: An Adventure of the Mind and Spirit_ by Daniel Quinn. "Thanks, Dad. I'll start writing a letter soon." He said as he looked up at John. John shook his head with a fond smile on his face. "You have a weird taste in books, Sam." He chuckled softly. Sam shrugged. "We've talked about it, and Tyler knows I wanted to read it." John smiled down at Sam. "He sounds like a good friend. Try not to get too lost in the book before writing the letter." Sam nodded. "I won't, Dad. I promise." John smiled at Sam before closing the door again. Sam got up to grab some paper and start writing Tyler a thank you letter and a get well soon card.

Sam came out from his room a few hours later when his stomach started growling and found John in the hallway. "I was just about to come get you for dinner" John said. "I ordered pizza. I figured you'd be upset after none of your friends could come. After pizza you can open your presents from Dean and me, and then we can have cake this evening." Sam nodded and again absentmindedly scratched his head in the same spot as earlier. He washed his hands in the kitchen before taking a plate and grabbing a slice of pizza. Sam jumped when Dean came in. "Are they gone?" John shot Dean a look as he saw Sam's eyes go down to the table. "All of them were unfortunately able to make it." Dean nodded and eyed Sam before washing his hands and also taking a plate of pizza. "Sorry Sam." Sam nodded softly as he waited for John to join them at the table.

After dinner, Sam opened his presents. John had given him a new jigsaw puzzle and Dean had given Sam a pair of roller skates. Sam took his gifts to his room and carefully put them away. He went to shower and change into his pajamas. As he came out of the bathroom, he noticed himself scratching at his head. "Hey Dad, after we have cake can you look at my head? It itches." John frowned and looked up from the cake he was cutting. "Sure Sam." Sam took his piece of cake and slowly ate it. When he finished, he went to the stool that John pointed him towards. John grabbed some Q-tips to easily part Sam's hair. "Fuck" he muttered loudly. "You have lice." Sam frowned as John went storming out of the room to strip Sam's bedding off his bed. When he came back, he handed Sam the bottle of lice shampoo that they had. "You know the drill." Sam sighed and nodded and went back to shower with it while John washed Sam's sheets and pillow cases.

When Sam got out of the shower this time, he noticed that the house seemed oddly quiet. He went and found Dean sitting on the couch watching cartoons. "Where's Dad" he asked as he sat beside Dean. Dean shrugged and moved further away from Sam. "I don't know." He said. "Dad just took off without saying anything." Sam sighed and wrapped his arms around himself, hoping that he didn't drive their father away.

When John came home, he was carrying several large garbage bags. "Your mother doesn't know how to fucking take care of shit." He muttered to himself. As John walked past him, Sam saw what was inside the bags. It was Sam's bedding and toys from his mom's house, and he felt a knot instantly form in his stomach. He knew his mom was at work. He knew that no one had been their to let John in. He knew that Mary didn't know what had just happened. As the realization set in that John had just broken into Mary's house and removed Sam's bedding set in, Sam ran to his bedroom and slammed the door before he started crying. He knew that his father had broken the law. Not only had John broken into Mary's house, but he had stolen things from the house too, because they disagreed about the best way to take care of lice. Sam wrapped his arms around his stomach as he curled up in bed with the covers up over his head. As he cried, he thought about what he should do or what he was supposed to do. His father had broken the law. Sam didn't want his father to be arrested, but he knew that what John did was wrong too. Sam didn't sleep at all that night as he feared the police would come in the early morning and arrest John when Mary got home and realized John had been in her house. Sam had just managed to stop crying when he realized that if Mary didn't notify the police, that might be his job or at the very least he might be forced to go to court and testify against his father. This was definitely not how he had imagined his tenth birthday.

For his book, I just chose a book off of this list. I haven't read it, but I could see Sam reading it.

book/popular_by_date/1992


End file.
